Why me?
by RoxyPop813
Summary: Rayne is a girl with everything- well almost everything- a great cousin who protects her, a wonderful bestie, a dog, and a total stranger? They become great friends, soon that friendship develops into a lot more. Ratings for language used by Lea. :D


**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE FROM KINGDOM HEARTS. If i did Axel would not die. Or go on vacation... Whatever..._**

* * *

><p>Why? I thought as I climbed the old apple tree that sits behind Isa's house. <em>Why am I doing this anyway? <em>I look down and see my cousin's smirking face. I stop. "What's a' matter, ya scared of the big ol' tree?" He asked me with a very idiotic look on his dumb face.

"I ain't scared a'nuthin'!" I shout at him.

He laughs. "Hey Is-sa, she ain't scared of nuthin!" he mocked me as best he could to our blue-haired bestie.

"Shut up Lea. You know that I am the only one to my knowledge that can pronounce his name Iss-a."

His name really is pronounced "EYE-sa".

"Lea, you are a MORON." Isa speaks very quietly, as always he's never really been a talker.

"Yeah he is." I agree. Then with my right hand, my best throwing arm, I grab a bright red apple from the tree that I am currently sitting in and hurl it at his head. His left arm jumps to life. _Aww….man he caught it! _

He grins at me and bites into it, "Hey thanks, Rei."

"LEA HALE DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY ARE A FREAKING-" BEEP. just gotta a text. Who cares?

"Oh well," Is-sa says "um… get down from there and we can uh… go ….somewhere." I'm pretty sure he is trying to stop a fight, I feel sorry for Isa, because he's always the referee between us.

"Oh Is-sa I'll get down." I say to myself. I start edging toward the end of my branch and since Is-a can read minds, he starts to silently pray.

"Hey man, what's she doing?" Lea asks curiously.

"You'll soon find out my friend." was Is-sa's very polite sounding reply as he backed away from my little red-headed cousin.

"Huh? Wait…. Um what are you…?"

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

I half fall, half jump on and half tackle (guess who failed math- well, epically of course) him from the tree.

"DAMN!That hurt!" Lea screams when I get off of him.

"It was supposed to Dummy."

"Girls calm down." Isa says quietly. Lea's left eye twitches. "Did you seriously just say that?"

I laugh. HARD. "Lea, you got served!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Guys really calm down. I think you're getting exicted." Is-sa breaks our constant yelling with near silence.

"Ya think?"

CRASH from the distance. Cue curiousity. Naturally we run towards the noise. It was about 30 feet away from where we were just standing/fighting. A tree branch had fallen on top of Shadow's dog house. 'O my God! No Shadow"

"Shadow!" I yell as loudly as a can and see a small black and white husky. "Oh, thank God!" I rush over to my baby and hug her very tightly. "Are you alright baby?" I ask the wimpering dog in my arms. Fear filled her beautiful ice blue eyes.

"Isa. She's hurt!" I overreact. Not noticing the fact that I was probably choking her to death. Isa crouches down beside me and my now struggling dog.

"Rei, do you know what would help her?" I shake my head. "It would help if you'd stop strangling the poor animal."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh... right." I let go of her and she sits down next to Lea one has a bag of Cheetos. WTF?

"Where the hell did you get those?" I ask Lea who is chuckling to himself about something that is apparently very amusing.

"Oh while you and Isa were 'playing doctor' I went to the house and got 'em." I stare at him in amazement that he just left me with my poor dog when she could be DYING. He leans down and pats Shadow's head. She wags her tail and paws his leg for a Cheeto. He tosses her one into the air and she jumps up and catches it. I clear my throat. "Let's go guys!" Lea and Isa follow when I get up and carry my baby to our HQ.(HAHA) and when we get there I unlock the front door by typing in our secret passcode for the keypad thingy. I would tell you what it is, but it's secret so shush.

**Lea's POV**

So Rei's carryin' her sissy dog and I'm carryin my Cheetos! I love Cheetos. Okay so Isa and Rei are fixin' up an extra room for her DOG to sleep in until we get a new house for her. "And next time we're putting it in the front 'yard'.So's she won't get hurt." Rei insists. Isa and I nod almost instantaneously.

"Of course. That would be a better place for it." Isa is SUCH a suck up.

"Hey guys, I'm outta Cheetos!" they look at me like 'uh soo...?' "We must go to the store!" cue stupid looks from Isa and my little "cousin".

* * *

><p>So did anyone read this? I hope you did and if you did, review, if you didn't review anyway! God I just had Chocolate AND Coke! supah hypa!<p>

SaM OuT


End file.
